Airplanes Are Shooting Stars
by forgetyouinsiberia
Summary: Things haven't changed," he said. "Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night skies are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now..."


_Airplanes Are Shooting Stars_

_Ramy One-Shot_

She stared up at the sky, feeling a knot burning in her throat. She was with Ben, sure, but she missed him more than anything. She wished he hadn't run from her after band camp. Actually, if she could wish for anything right now, she'd wish for him to be here. Sure, he'd been a total dick lately, but she knew why, and so did he. It was something unspoken between them, but they both secretly knew what was going on with one another.

She sighed heavily, looking over at her phone. She could call him and no one would ever have to know. Things could change all with one phone call and no one would ever have to know.

_Amy stared up at the moon, biting on her bottom lip. "I could really use a wish right now." _

_"So make one," he whispered in her ear. His lips trailed down to her neck, kissing softly. She melted against him, hearing his purr in her ear. She knew things would change when they left tomorrow, but that didn't mean she had to like it. _

_Amy shook her head. "You can't make a wish without-" _

_He cut her off, turning her face to look at him. He smirked lightly and kissed her lips lightly. "What? A shooting star? A penny on heads? A fallen eyelash? 11:11 on the clock? Those are all just different reasons someone's telling you will help your wish. Make your wish." _

_Amy couldn't help but laugh as she rested her head against his chest. If this was the last night she would get with him, she would make sure she milked it for all it was worth. "I wish things wouldn't change." _

_"They won't." She heard him whisper. She thought she heard 'because I love you' follow, but it might have just been the wind._

The wind whipped past her, blowing her hair and her shirt tight against her body. She jumped slightly from how cold it felt.

As she looked back up at the moon, she thought she saw a shooting star, but upon taking a second look, she realized it was only an airplane. The small amount of hope that had grown in the middle of her chest hit the ground so fast her legs almost gave out.

A pop came from her computer and she looked over at it, sighing. Amy walked away from the window and sat down at her desk, gulping.

**PlanesTrainsAirplanes: Things haven't changed.**

She shook her head, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. Things had changed. Why did he try to lie to soothe her soul. It hurt more without him with her than it did.

She thought for a long moment before she finally lifted her nimble fingers to the keyboard and slowly typed out the words.

**WishOnYou: Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now...**

The knot in her throat only grew tighter as she stood again and walked back over to the window. She wanted so badly for things to change. She felt so alone without having him here to talk to. he was the only person she could talk to that she really felt understood her.

Her computer popped again, alerting her that she had another IM. She looked over at it, but considered going over to it before she actually did. She simply stared at it for a minute, and then clicked on the flashing screen in front of her.

**GeekChic: Just wanted you to know I'm thinking of you, and I love you.**

She thought of replying to Ben, but in her heart, she didn't want to. Instead she opened up her messenger and typed the same lyrics she'd just sent to Ricky, into her status. She clicked it out once she was done, and closed the IM Ben had sent her. Sure, she told him she loved him too, but she didn't mean it. Not really.

She closed her computer slightly so that it was facing down, but still on, and then walked over to her bed. She would have to tell someone soon about the baby. Her mom had already been able to tell that she was gaining weight.

A knock came at the door and Amy jumped, wiping her tears from her eyes. The door opened and Anne popped her head in, smiling. "You heading to bed?"

Amy nodded, pulling the blankets up over her body. "I'm pretty tired," she lied.

Anne nodded. "Alright. Goodnight." She switched the light off on the wall and closed the door behind her, leaving Amy alone again.

Amy pulled the blankets up around her, holding her pillow close to her body as she breathed in the scent. She'd bought the cologne he used after she'd gotten home to remember his smell, but it didn't help the way it used to. Now it just made her miss him more.

She laid there, turning on her side, and then onto her other side, onto her stomach, and back again, for nearly half an hour. No matter which way she turned, which way she laid, she just couldn't find any comfort - at least not enough to fall asleep and forget about the pain she was feeling.

She jumped when she heard rustling outside her window, and pulled her blankets tighter around her. The sound of the netting being pushed up made her pull her blankets even tighter. She was afraid if she moved, she'd get hurt, and she didn't even know who it was.

Amy clenched her eyes shut but kept her ears open as the person stepped into the room and then...stopped. She thought she heard clothing removal, but the fear running through her was enough to keep her facing her wall, instead of turning over to see who it was.

She felt the bed dip under someone else's weight, and then a hand reached up and grabbed her arm, turning her over. She kept her eyes shut, absolutely terrified. The bed dipped more, closer to her as a warm hand brushed over her face. "Its just me."

Amy opened her eyes slowly, and then dove forward, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He held her just as close, rubbing her back.

"How'd you get out," she whimpered.

"I told my mom a friend needed me more than they did and that I might not be back tonight," Ricky whispered. He laid her back down on the bed, and laid down next to her.

"I'm scared," she admitted softly. "I don't know what to do. How do I tell my mom? How do we fix this? Everyone thinks you're-"

Ricky cut her off. "Leave that all to tomorrow. And no matter what everyone else thinks, we know the truth. Trust in that. I told you things wouldn't change. Right now the point is to protect you."

"From what!?" She growled as softly as she could, throwing her hands out. Ricky was leaned over her in such a way that he was looking down at her, but not putting any pressure on her.

Ricky shook his head, brushing his thumb over her lips to quiet her. "I can't tell you that right now. I told you I would when I could, and that hasn't been possible yet. I know it sucks right now, but it will get better. I just...I gotta fix this first."

Amy huffed, turning her head into his shoulder and breathing in his scent. "Just...stay with me?"

Ricky nodded and settled down on the bed next to her. He kissed her forehead gingerly and held her gently against him. "I gotta leave before your mom comes to wake you up."

Amy nodded. She didn't like it, but this was the reality she lived, and she was just going to have to deal with it for the time being. "I wish things were different," she whispered.

Ricky didn't say anything, he just continued to rub her back. "I told you, you don't have to wish on something for it to come true."


End file.
